


La pintura en las paredes

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, False Memories, Family Drama, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Memory Loss, Romance, Unhappy Ending, tragic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: (Abandonado.Perdí a los personajes.No lo borro por cariño pero es basura)Una tragedia ocurre a mitad de sus vidas. La razón queda del otro lado de la mente de Kakashi y su corazón lo refugia en un lugar al que no ha pertenecido en mucho tiempo.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.  
> Una historia innecesariamente extraña y dramatúrgica.  
> El capítulo 1 es una rara ventana a la mitad de la historia. El cap 2 es el verdadero principio e introducción

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta Kakashi finalmente puede respirar. Agachándose bajo la pequeña cortina que cubre la cocina se mueve a prisa y alcanza a mirar su espalda en contra de la mesa de madera.

El sonido conocido de un afilado cuchillo sobre algunas verduras lo saluda como un arrullo antes de que se atreva a pasar.

— Estoy en casa — anuncia con su voz pesada y rasposa, el hombre delante alza las cejas y le sonríe con un poco de dulzura antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a su labor.

No hay respuesta. A Kakashi la idea no le molesta y se sienta en un banco alto delante de la mesa antes de que sus dedos hábiles comiencen a robar un poco de comida.

— Espera a que esté la cena — la voz es un regaño un poco disimulado y Kakashi rueda los ojos antes de robar otro pedazo.

— Es tarde, no cenaré — aclara, pero se queda en su sitio con los dedos pegados a un trozo de zanahoria rayado.

— Tienes que comer — insiste y Kakashi resopla.

— No es como si _aún_ fuera a crecer, ¿sabes? — silba con molestia y mete la mano al tazón de verduras para robar unos trozos más.

Hay un breve silencio que se alarga y se espolvorea con la respiración calma de los dos antes de que el filo del cuchillo subiendo y bajando repiquetee en sus oídos.

— Mañana saldré de misión — anuncia el hombre al otro lado de la mesa.

Kakashi no puede ocultar su sorpresa y mira con un poco de incredulidad su rostro antes de volverse a la pared.

— A tu edad podría ser peligroso — dice en un susurro, la preocupación como el fondo de su voz.

Pero, al contrario de lo que espera, el hombre lo mira con extrañeza seguido de una mueca tambaleante de dolor e inconformidad. Parece que quiere decir algo, sus labios se tuercen y unas palabras bailan entre sus dientes como aire. Al final, sin embargo, solo niega y luego asiente en una respuesta que no puede atreverse a interpretar.

— En realidad...— continua Kakashi, sus ojos saltan del fondo de la casa a su rostro y busca su mirada con un dejo ilusión.

Eso no sucede, últimamente _nunca_ sucede. El hombre parece nervioso y agitado, sus ojos esquivos y cansados demasiado entretenidos en la comida, como si fuera algo sumamente importante de contemplar.

Kakashi ignora la escena y se encoge en su sitio. En todo caso realmente no importa. Con un gesto desinteresado hace a un lado su gesto tembloroso y se dedica a hablar.

— Quizá yo podría tomar tus misiones, ya sabes — se atreve a sonreír, una sonrisa breve que apenas sale se desvanece.

La mano de su acompañante tiembla un poco, sus dedos flojos sobre el mango del utensilio antes de que parezca recobrar fuerzas otra vez.

— No hace falta — suena cortante, el golpe del cuchillo imitando el alarido de su voz — Puedo hacerlo, además, tú tienes tus propias misiones, no es como si quisiera que te pusieras en riesgo.

— Ya no soy un niño — gruñe, se siente un poco irritado por su actitud pero al final solo atina a suspirar — Además, no _criaste_ a ningún cobarde.

La tabla de la mesa truena escandalosamente cuando un golpe demasiado duro la quiebra. El filo del cuchillo enterrado entre las astillas brilla un poco al mismo tiempo que la zanahoria salta y rueda al suelo tras el corte fallido.

Una punta de sangre en la mano del hombre se vuelve escandalosa y Kakashi observa con un poco de temor el temblor casi rabioso de sus manos tensas.

— ¿Estás bien? — Kakashi se asoma a sus manos pero el hombre las oculta y se cubre rápidamente con una servilleta antes de asentir y sonreír. La sonrisa es falsa. Kakashi lo nota pero no dice nada.

— Estoy bien — su voz es un hilo tenso, algo en sus palabras lo ha herido pero Kakashi no sabe qué fue.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas? — pregunta, a ese punto no sabe a qué de todo se refiere y mira con algo de melancolía al hombre agacharse para recoger los trozos de verduras entre el piso de madera.

— Estoy bien, Kakashi — su esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo es impresionante, pero incluso entonces Kakashi puede notar el timbre de falsedad —. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a descansar?

Quiere negarse, quiere volverse a él y gritarle que no lo entiende. Sin embargo, no puede. Tiene miedo de pelear, tiene miedo de que se digan cosas hirientes y en contra de quién es, se levanta decidido a obedecer.

El hombre lo mira y suspira. Su tranquilidad ofende y hiere a Kakashi, lo hace porque sabe que lo prefiere lejos, dormido en su habitación, en silencio, sin miradas, sin palabras. Los dos llenos de minuciosos silencios, de inquietantes secretos.

— Bien — susurra, no puede evitar mirarlo una vez más con preocupación y duda. Hay un millón de preguntas que se acumulan en su garganta pero no se atreve a preguntar.

Él parece notarlo y se esfuerza en sonreír. Por un momento, lo engaña, le cree, y con una leve sonrisa de su rostro lo sigue y lo abraza.

El abrazo, a diferencia de todo lo demás, es _real_.

Pero no dura, no lo que ambos quisieran que durara y se apartan al mismo tiempo. Una maraña extraña de cosas se desliza entre los dos y les impide durar más tiempo, les impide estar así de cerca, hay un extraño y profundo hoyo entre los dos. Kakashi no lo entiende. El hombre parece saberlo mejor y eso lo hiere.

— Vamos, te acompaño a la habitación — sigue con su farsa y desliza la servilleta lejos. Apenas unas motas pálidas de sangre se notan sobre la bola de papel.

Kakashi asiente, lo sigue en silencio y sus ojos parecen perdidos un momento en los detalles de su hogar. Hay mucho polvo. Muchas marcas del tiempo, la pintura diluida en las paredes por unos momentos le da miedo y lo hace sentirse brevemente ajeno.

— Quizá... — su voz hace eco en el pasillo de madera, sus dedos rozando la superficie levantada de la laca amarillenta — Podríamos pintar nuevamente la casa — el hombre se tensa, los músculos de su espalda se dibujan sobre su ropa y Kakashi se pregunta por enésima vez qué está mal —. ¿Recuerdas de qué color era antes, cuando acababa de entrar a la academia? Me gustaría volverlo a pintar así... ¿qué piensas?

Cuando sus ojos lo miran, cuando sus rostros encajan y su vista se enlaza, Kakashi puede ver en él una verdad.

No lo sabe.

_Él no lo sabe._

A Kakashi le duele la idea y suspira con decepción al entender que lo había olvidado.

Pero, en realidad, parece como si no lo hubiera sabido en primer lugar.

— Cambiaré la pintura si así lo quieres — dice el hombre con la voz tensa y abre la puerta de su habitación.

Hay más rechinidos de los que a Kakashi le gustaría escuchar y el frío de la habitación lo abruma. El seguro de la ventana está roto y entre el techo puede notar más de una abolladura que hablaba de cosas que Kakashi no se cree capaz de recordar.

Luego, otro ramo gratuito de tensión. Kakashi suspira un momento entre la penumbra y mira la espalda delante de él. Tiene la noción de que _no_ era tan alto, pero el detalle se vuelve un vapor que sube hacia arriba y se desvanece de sus manos. Al segundo siguiente, lo ha olvidado.

— No quiero que sigas arriesgándote — murmura entre la intimidad incómoda que se ha generado. Él lo mira por sobre su hombro y se gira. La luz breve y azul le ilumina el rostro de forma triste, casi demasiado melodramática, como si fuera una ilusión nada más.

— No te preocupes por mí — su voz es suave, baja, como si Kakashi fuera aún un pequeño bebé tendido en su cama —. Mejor concéntrate en... — su rostro tiembla, sus manos se aprietan en puños llenos de impotencia y su quijada parece traquetear en una grumosa seriedad.

— ¿Sigues preocupado por eso? — resopla y se acerca, pero el hombre retrocede la misma distancia como un reflejo difuso. El hilo extraño que los entrelaza se aprieta y se retuerce entre sus dedos abiertos — No fue nada. Estoy bien.

Él asiente, Kakashi imita su gesto pero sabe bien que _no_ le cree.

— Solo fue un golpe en la cabeza. He tenido cientos — quiere sonar animado pero los recuerdos solo sirven para hacerlo sentir un vacío extraño, el hombre delante lo mira con demasiado dolor, con demasiado miedo, con una capa insoportable de incomprensible desesperación.

— Sí — su voz es un soplido. Kakashi mira sobre sus ojos las lágrimas contenidas y la duda vuelve a surgir y burbujear en su interior.

No entiende porque quiere llorar. No entiende su dolor. No entiende nada y no obtiene respuesta de ninguna pregunta. Quiere consolarlo tanto como se sabe incapaz de hacer algo.

Luego, se sienta en la cama. El hombre parece distraído y perdido en sus pensamientos antes de salir del trance y acercarse a él con un gesto de incomodidad y un reflejo inconfundible de aversión.

 _No se supone que sea así._ Piensa Kakashi, pero lo deja hacerlo porque es lo que él _siempre_ ha hecho.

De rodillas ante él, ese hombre le quita las correas del uniforme y desata las cintas del cinturón.

Sus manos tiemblan al hacerlo, sus ojos lo evitan, su respiración parece demasiado agitada y Kakashi duda en el sentimiento que ve. Pena desgarradora, desesperación, la sombra absoluta de la usencia, de la _pérdida_.

Pero todo se nubla en su mente. Kakashi quiere creer que es por la presión del trabajo, por lo que _dice la gente_.

— Descansa — Kakashi asiente y se recuesta, su cabeza contra la almohada se hunde y levanta el brazo para tomar la mano de aquel hombre.

Es extrañamente cálido. Demasiado para lo que Kakashi está acostumbrado.

— Gracias — dice, porque hay algo en su cabeza que lo obliga a soltar aquello como un extraño rezo. El hombre parece sufrir con ello, parece conmovido con algo tan simple y su gesto se tuerce como si pudiera ponerse a llorar.

No lo hace, le sonríe genuinamente y con un movimiento brusco le da una afirmación. Luego, _un pulgar arriba_.

— Hasta mañana — murmura, Kakashi lo suelta y lo mira una vez más.

— Hasta mañana, _papá_.

No hace falta decir que a Gai le disgusta la palabra más de lo se cree capaz de soportar.


	2. Chapter 2

El hecho corre rápidamente a través de las calles, es una mecha con pólvora que pronto explota y se riega por cada habitante de la ciudad.

Se encuentra con la noticia cuando alcanza la puerta de la aldea. Son las voces que anuncian a gritos lo que ha ocurrido lo que enciende la alarma en su interior como una extraña bola de plástico a mitad de la garganta que lo hace sentir extraño, demasiado mareado.

No tiene tiempo de razonar nada, su cuerpo es más rápido incluso que la línea de su pensamiento y en un momento se encuentra a sí mismo corriendo sobre los tejados mientras sus oídos intentan capturar más información al respecto.

Había sido un ataque. Cinco hombres al parecer. Pero no son los detalles sobre la pelea lo que a Gai lo inquieta, es la última frase que sueltan lo que le produce una especie de dolor que no se cree capaz de soportar.

Kakashi había sido emboscado por ellos. Había habido un enfrentamiento injusto y desventajoso y cuando Naruto pudo encontrar a su maestro lo único que había hallado había sido su cuerpo inconsciente tirado sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

La idea lo pica, la furia parece inundar sus venas y tirar de estas mientras maldice su mala suerte al no haberse encontrado en la aldea. Kakashi había enfrentado a esos hombres él solo en un duelo que terminó mal. Naruto lo había llevado al hospital, la herida de su cabeza había representado un misterio inmediato. En los alrededores había ahora mismo una vigilancia y compañeros ninja patrullando.

Gai siente ganas de ir ahí, de encontrarlos y hacerlos pagar por sus actos. Es un impulso casi sucio de deseos de asesinato lo que lo recorre su cuerpo y por un instante sus piernas parecen rígidas contra el piso, como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre la barda de la aldea e irlos a buscar.

Sin embargo, no lo hace. Un escozor lleno de un mal presentimiento lo atrapa por la garganta justo antes de que pueda disponerse a ir a una caza vengativa y se obliga a sí mismo a continuar.

Es la imagen de Kakashi tirado y desmayado sobre el suelo lo que lo hace girarse, lo que lo hace sentir sus manos temblar y su corazón golpear sus oídos con una fuerza abrumadora, como si algo dentro de él tuviera la capacidad de detenerse simplemente con esa idea.

No se detiene cuando alcanza la puerta del hospital. De un salto termina pasando a toda la gente que parece demasiado amontonada en los pasillos y Gai se dedica abrirse paso entre empujones secos y desconsiderados.

No sabe dónde está la habitación de Kakashi, sin embargo, él realmente _sabe_ dónde está Kakashi. Es una fuerza mucho más grande que el absoluto del conocimiento. Es el poder de su rivalidad, diría, aunque en ese momento no tiene tiempo de sentirse orgulloso de su habilidad de encontrar a Kakashi y se dedica a subir las escaleras a prisa hasta aquel punto brillante y cálido que suena como una alarma en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Se encuentra con los alumnos de Kakashi cuando alcanza la puerta de la habitación. Naruto lo mira apenas, sus cejas se levantan y parece intentar hablarle antes de que su vista se aparte a la entrada principal.

Es Tsunade quien está de pie en la puerta de la habitación. Su semblante es serio, casi neutro, nada sombrío apunta de ella y eso hace calmar un poco a Gai antes de que pueda estar lo suficientemente cerca para preguntar.

No hace falta que pregunte, sus palabras mueren sobre la punta de su lengua cuando esta se gira hacia a ellos y Gai puede notar detrás de la cortina la figura de Kakashi inclinada sobre las almohadas.

Está despierto, puede notarlo en su pose. Gai suspira y se permite tranquilizarse, sus pasos se mueven hacia adentro de la habitación cuando escucha el suave hilo de las palabras de Kakashi respondiendo a algo que Sakura le ha alcanzado a preguntar.

— Todo está bien — Tsunade habla en voz baja, sus ojos parecen bastante tranquilos y le dedica una breve sonrisa antes de mirar a Naruto también — Solo parece algo confundido, pero debe ser producto del golpe.

— ¿Algo confundido? — Es Naruto quién hace la pregunta, parece igual de impaciente que Gai por entrar a la habitación tanto como por ceder a sus deseos de romper la ventana y salir a buscar a los responsables de aquel ataque.

— Sí, parece un poco confundido nada más — la respuesta es breve, _frágil_ , su punto apenas tiene importancia cuando Gai pasa a la habitación y se asoma detrás de la cortina azul para poder mirar finalmente a su rival.

Kakashi está recostado sobre la cama, sus brazos sueltos están a sus lados y su rostro parece un poco endeble bajo tela de su máscara y el vendaje que cruza delicadamente su frente.

Gai sonríe, es su momento para llamar su atención con alguna palabra dramática y aprovechar para lanzar sobre él algún discurso alentador, quizá incluso podría reírse un poco de él antes de que Kakashi tenga tiempo de decirle que deje su habitación.

Gai suspira, sus palabras están listas y sobre su boca se permite saborear el dulce toque de la satisfacción.

Sin embargo, no sucede.

Al pararse de frente a la camilla es Kakashi quien parece atraído a él, como si Gai fuera una extraña luz, como si se tratara de un gigante, de un ser irreal, de una llamarada, de un _fantasma_.

La sonrisa de Gai se quiebra sobre sus labios. Todos lo sienten al mismo tiempo, todos son capaces de notarlo.

Kakashi extiende los brazos a él y sus ojos brillan de alegría antes de que pueda hablar.

— ¡Papá!

[…]

Todos habían estado en su oficina, tensos, silenciosos. Los ojos apretados mirándose de forma extraña mientras se repasaban los detalles de un acontecimiento que ninguno de ellos alcanzaba a entender en realidad.

Tsunade había fruncido el ceño mientras Inoichi había soltado un sinfín de explicaciones y palabras. Las cosas se repiten, hay una reiteración incansable de los hechos que describen cosas que Gai no puede seguir hasta que todo se vuelve una extraña bola complicada que parece envolver su cerebro y bloquear todos sus pensamientos.

Tsunade es la que corta la conversación. No hay nada que se pueda hacer salvo esperar. Es todo lo que ella tiene para ofrecer y Gai siente un pinchazo doloroso y casi absoluto cuando ella solo se encoge de hombros y parece rendirse, como si no estuviera sucediendo nada en realidad.

Lo enoja, su semblante se ha mantenido demasiado serio y es Naruto quien le palmea el hombro y le asegura que todo va a estar bien.

Sin embargo, al volver a la habitación de Kakashi, Gai realmente no podría decirlo.

Al mirarlo sus piernas tiemblan, su corazón se agita y todos sus pensamientos parecen ahogados por una nube densa y apretada que le empaña los ojos y calienta el fondo de su estómago.

Kakashi solo lo mira, su sonrisa es notable, sus manos se mueven más de lo que Gai nunca las ha visto moverse y sus labios se abren para repetir una y otra vez la misma palabra que parece el crujido de una bolsa metaliza aplastándose contra los dientes chirriantes de Gai.

— Papá — Kakashi silba, sus ojos lo miran con un extraño enfoque de admiración y sus manos buscan estar cerca de su cuerpo, como si Kakashi esperara que Gai de alguna manera lo fuera a tocar, como si lo fuera a atrapar.

— Ustedes dos deberían ir a casa — Tsunade finge. Todos fingen.

El nudo sobre su cuerpo se incrementa cuando le dicen que ahora él tiene que meterse en esa obra donde parece no haber recibido un libreto y Gai se queda prontamente fuera.

No puede hacerlo. La ira burbujea, su ira hacia los intrusos se alimenta de forma compartida hasta que un fuego lo toma desde adentro y se incinera a sí mismo.

Él es quien insiste a Tsunade decirle a Kakashi la verdad, es él quien implora tercamente aclarar las cosas, el que tozudamente pide a Inoichi una segunda evaluación, el que se queda hablando sobre lo mal que está hacerle creer a Kakashi que lo que piensa es verdad. Mentir está _mal._

Pero Gai no tiene opciones. Tsunade lo calla con un regaño rápido. Sus manos tensas sobre su regazo no dicen menos y bajo la exasperación y tensión del momento es capaz de pedírselo a Gai como un _favor_ especial.

No es un favor en absoluto.

Más tarde, cuando Gai vuelve a la habitación, se da cuenta de que no hay otra manera.

— Podría ser irreversible — Inoichi explica — Su mente parece bloqueada, y si lo forzamos a entender, bueno, de alguna manera…

_Las cosas no terminarán bien para él._

Gai suspira entonces y asiente. Las cosas de pronto se vuelven una misión, una misión más importante que otras misiones.

Al sonreírle a Kakashi puede verlo en sus ojos. Gai sabe que él está ahí, al fondo. Gai sabe que debe seguirlo, que debe mantenerlo tranquilo, que debe pararse ahí delante y no dejarlo ahogarse en el lodo de su confusión.

 _Vas a estar bien._ Quiere decirle. _Todo estará bien. Y luego, volveremos a ser los mismos de antes._

Algo dentro de él le dice que es mentira.

Pero Gai se llena de fuerzas y en una renovada motivación se promete a sí mismo no fallarle a Kakashi. Iba a traerlo de vuelta. Iba a hacerlo incluso si era de esa manera.

Sentándose en la orilla de su cama Kakashi finalmente lo alcanza y toma su mano. Una alegría que Gai no había visto jamás salta y colorea la línea de su rostro. Kakashi suspira tranquilo.

— Vamos a casa, papá.

— Sí, _hijo_.


	3. Chapter 3

Gai se balancea un poco sobre sus piernas. Le tiemblan las manos y su respiración se ha vuelto pesada y gruesa, como si estuviera respirando a través de un extraño tubo que no le brinda el oxígeno suficiente para mantenerse consciente.

Kakashi lo sigue de cerca. Su postura es dócil, casi mansa. Aquella extraña presencia que Kakashi destila a su alrededor lo inquieta y lo hace sentirse enfermo, reacio, incómodo y fastidiado al punto en el que más de una vez ha pensado en escapar.

La pregunta se escurre y se repite una y otra vez contra las paredes de su mente.

_¿Por qué yo?_

La cuestión es imprecisa, muchas respuestas vuelan sobre su cabeza antes de que todo se desvanezca y solo quede una idea demasiado floja de una incierta razón.

 _Es algo lógico._ Había dicho Sakura con algo de desdén. _Ustedes están siempre juntos._

 _Siempre juntos._ Gai traga ante el recuerdo y siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo hasta que una vez más sus piernas se tambalean en un intento de escapar en la siguiente esquina y no volver jamás.

Por supuesto, Gai no es el tipo de hombre que se rendiría. Mucho menos si se trata de su amigo de toda la vida, de su eterno rival. Es consciente de que daría la vida por él, lo haría por cualquiera de sus amigos, en realidad, así que Gai se insiste a sí mismo que por alguna razón que no comprende ha sido involucrado en esa situación y debe seguirla incluso si parece más de lo que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a tolerar.

Gai suspira, se convence a sí mismo de que Kakashi haría lo mismo por él y sigue de frente en una caminata incómoda.

Siente el impulso de girarse, de llamar a Kakashi “rival”, de proponer una competencia hasta la casa o decirle alguna estupidez de las que acostumbra hasta hacerlo poner los ojos en blanco.

No lo hace. Las cosas parecen volteadas en ese momento. Kakashi camina muy junto, le pone atención, lo mira, sus ojos no se han detenido en su novela ni un solo segundo y Gai se siente como si estuviera al lado de un desconocido.

La sensación no le complace y aprieta el paso. Hay un peso extra en sus piernas y se da cuenta que al intentar relajarse y pensar con calma está constantemente aquella idea que le habían dicho en el camino.

 _Él cree que eres tú._ Dijo Tsunade. _Incluso si mira una foto de Sakumo, no encontrará una sola diferencia al compararla junto a ti._

Es difícil tragar esas palabras. Le hieren la garganta cuando se imagina lo que puede ver Kakashi, se pregunta si detrás de sus párpados es a Sakumo a quien Kakashi mira y aquella idea lo hace sentir un poco más desesperado.

Gai no lo comprende. No es como que comprenda demasiadas cosas ciertamente, pero esta vez lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas y se siente atrapado en un extraño examen de matemáticas como cuando estaba en la academia.

Sin embargo, no se detiene a considerar eso en ese momento y continúa su camino.

Tsunade lo había arreglado todo con una llamada.

_Ve a la casa de Kakashi, la casa que tenía cuando era niño. Sabes dónde queda, ¿no?_

Gai había deseado responder que no.

Pero Gai lo sabía, ¡claro que lo sabía! Recuerda ahora las mañanas de su infancia, cuando corría por la calle y como un acosador entraba al patio de Kakashi para llamarlo desde las ventanas.

A veces veía a Sakumo a través del cristal. Le sonreía, lo saludaba y llamaba con su suave voz a Kakashi desde su lugar en el piso.

Gai puede mirarlo ahora nuevamente. Su cabello ceniciento, su semblante amable, su sonrisa discreta y los movimientos lentos y elocuentes de sus manos. Sakumo era un hombre educado, un caballero, Gai incluso puede decir ahora que era alguien bien parecido, respetado, _temido_.

Su semblante derecho y dúctil era comparable a un hombre de nobleza. La copa que sostenía en su mano derecha era como si fuera a ofrecerla a alguien más.

Gai recuerda muy poco de Sakumo, por no decir que nada. Su rostro empañado detrás de los vidrios, su sonrisa floja cuando estaba delante de la puerta, aquella voz demasiado amable y quebradiza cuando les habló frente a la academia.

Lo cierto es que Gai no recuerda a Sakumo más de lo que lo haría cualquiera.

No lo conoció, era apenas un niño. El último brillo de su rostro es el espantoso recuerdo de su cuerpo debajo de la tapa de su ataúd.

Entonces de nuevo viene a su mente aquella pregunta.

_¿Por qué yo?_

Sobre su hombro mira a Kakashi. Tiene miedo de equivocarse, tiene miedo de comenzar a ser quién es y atrofiar su mente.

Al mismo tiempo, las dudas crecen y crecen y Gai solo tiene deseos de preguntar en qué estaba pensando cuando su mente se decidió precisamente por él.

 _El vínculo debió haberse mezclado en su cabeza_. Había dicho Inoichi. _Debe tener alguna similitud para él._

Suspira pesadamente. Cuando mira a Sakumo en sus recuerdos no encuentra nada que los conecte, no hay un punto de partida, no existe un verdadero punto de quiebre donde Gai pueda asentir y decir “Sí, ahí está. Soy como él”.

Entonces la pregunta queda sin respuesta. Gai la guarda en algún lugar dentro de su mente mientras se dispone a dar la última vuelta en la esquina y llegar a ese lugar.

— Siento como si no hubiera estado aquí en mucho tiempo — Kakashi murmura en una insípida burla.

Gai traga, se aclara la garganta para responder pero no dice nada.

 _No lo has estado._ Piensa. _Ninguno de los dos lo ha estado en los últimos diecisiete años._ Por supuesto, nunca se lo dirá.

Al cruzar el patio es inevitable no notar lo descuidado que está, lo abandonado que luce y la terrible realidad de que la casa llevaba inhabitada mucho tiempo lo golpea directamente en la cara.

Se pregunta si Kakashi lo nota, si puede ver la imagen superpuesta a sus recuerdos en algún lugar en sus pensamientos y Gai teme por su seguridad.

Nada cambia. Kakashi se desliza tranquilamente a su lado y sus ojos se quedan fijos en sus manos cuando Gai saca la llave vieja y oxidada que le ha dado Tsunade.

 _No puede ser verdad._ Se dice y toma aire. _Kakashi no puede ser tan inocente. No puede creerme._

Pero lo hace. Kakashi le cree. Porque Kakashi confía en su _padre_.

Cuando Gai abre la puerta los esperan un montón de muebles viejos y algunas cosas que Naruto y Sakura habían llevado apresuradamente en un intento _malo_ de disimular.

El aire se escapa de sus pulmones entonces. Por algunos segundos Gai es incapaz de respirar cuando mira el piso de la casa.

Ahora es opaco, la madera cruje y se siente anormalmente fría cuando la toca con sus pies descalzos. Las paredes parecen desteñidas y las luces están llenas de polvo e insectos que le hacen pensar que incluso con la luz encendida será incapaz de mirar.

Ese sitio solo le trae recuerdos nauseabundos. No quiere estar ahí. No quiere mirar el pasillo por donde siempre veía a Kakashi esconderse de él, no quería mirar la sala donde Sakumo se la pasaba durmiendo totalmente ebrio las últimas semanas de vida, no quería girar a un lado y ver el espacio frente a la ventana donde se quitó la vida.

Es consciente de que se ha puesto pálido. Gai recuerda la escena, Minato no lo dejó pasar pero Gai en realidad lo miró a través de la cortina. Gai puede ver todavía el charco de sangre contra la madera y la silueta terrorífica de Kakashi parado al lado de su cuerpo diluido.

La imagen se quiebra cuando Kakashi salta sobre la madera y corre como un niño hacia la sala. Sus pasos vibran y se queda de pie exactamente en el lugar donde había encontrado a Sakumo muchos años atrás.

Las palabras se atoran, quiere correr hacia él, quiere decirle que todo está bien, quiere arrastrarlo lejos del aquel lugar porque sabe lo mucho que a Kakashi le dolía pensar en eso, lo insoportable que era para él estar en ese lugar.

Pero Gai recuerda entonces. Sakumo ahora _no_ está muerto. Kakashi no repara en las hendiduras del suelo y de un movimiento se quita la máscara y se desliza sobre el viejo sillón lleno de la melancolía de una infancia perdida.

— Papá, ¿dónde está el televisor? — Kakashi se queja desde la sala y cruza los brazos sobre el respaldo.

Gai se ríe por lo bajo. _Es un desastre. Todo es un desastre._ Pero no puede bajar la guardia y se encoge un poco de hombros antes de improvisar.

— Se descompuso y la lleve a reparar. Mañana traeré una nueva — su voz es baja. Tiene miedo de gritar, tiene miedo de que su tono común y escandaloso despierte alguna alarma en la mente endeble e inquieta de su _rival_.

_Rival._

A Gai se le encoge el corazón y se queda de pie en ese pasillo horroroso que luce diluido y terrorífico. La luz apenas alcanza a llegar y Gai tiene deseos de abrir todas las corinas y tirar una pared entera para mitigar la lobreguez sobrenatural de ese lugar.

Es de nuevo la figura de Sakumo la que aparece en su mente. Lo había visto tirado sobre el piso de la sala envuelto en esa penumbra innatural. Gai no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Kakashi sobre su padre cuando este abrió la puerta y accedió a acompañarlo al parque.

Pero Gai lo recuerda. La palidez de un muerto, el semblante demacrado y hundido, las venas asomándose desde el espacio de sus manos delgadas y maltratadas.

Gai se mira a sí mismo en el reflejo del vidrio del único ventanal. No hay palidez ahí, no hay huecos bajo sus ojos, no hay gusanos sobre su boca y la confusión lo hace sentirse en una boba actuación.

 _Buena esa Kakashi,_ quiere decirle, quiere reír. Porque no hay forma de que sea verdad, no hay manera en que pueda estar pasando. Debe ser una broma. _Tiene_ que ser una broma.

Una terrible y espantosa broma.

Gai sacude el rostro. No quiere perder el piso y una vez más se recuerda que debe mantener la calma por el bien de Kakashi, porque Kakashi lo necesita y Gai no podía rendirse ante su miedo a fallar.

Es la confianza ciega y estúpida sobre sí mismo lo que lo hace suspirar y sonreír antes de moverse dentro de la habitación y sentarse en el sillón al lado de Kakashi.

Gai visualiza a Sakumo y afloja los labios para imitarlo. _Error_. Sus mejillas se tuercen incómodamente y Gai entiende que no puede mantenerse serio demasiado tiempo, que no tiene la habilidad de Sakumo para sonreír galantemente, que no puede solo sentarse ahí y poner una expresión fantasmal y transparente y callar.

En otro momento, siendo el auténtico Gai, le habría dicho a Kakashi que fueran afuera, que aprovecharan su juventud y emprendieran un duelo energético y masculino para disfrutar de la vida.

A su mente viene Dai esta vez. Es su padre después de todo y es el único ejemplo que le da su mente al respecto de la paternidad.

Dai había sido un hombre apasionado y soñador, todo el día se la pasaban entrenando, viviendo entre un sinfín de reglas tontas y desafíos autoimpuestos. Para Gai era natural pensar en que un padre y un hijo deberían aprovechar su tiempo juntos de ese modo. Si Gai tuviera hijos lo haría, si Kakashi fuera su hijo realmente incluso lo regañaría por la forma en la que está sentado sobre su espalda con esa postura desalineada.

Pero Gai no puede hacerlo. Es incapaz de tomar a Dai como ejemplo cuando es a Sakumo a quién debe imitar.

No puede recordar nada preciso y aquel espacio vacío en su mente lo hace impacientarse.

Kakashi no hablaba mucho de su padre, Gai nunca lo presionó al respecto y los años pasaron volando sin nada al respecto que decir más que unos flojos asentimientos y cada año una condolencia extraña e incómoda que Kakashi siempre evitaba.

Ahora se suponía que debía pararse delante de él y hundirse en sus zapatos.

Quiere mantener a Kakashi en calma lo más que pueda y se da cuenta que lo primero que debe hacer es conocerse a sí mismo, a Sakumo, a quien se suponía que sería por _no-sé-cuánto-tiempo_ , hasta que las cosas pudieran regresar a la normalidad.

Sentándose más erguido y desviando su mirada a un lado Gai busca dentro de su mente alguna especie de introspección fantasmal. Piensa entonces en las cosas que había escuchado a través de los años. Sakumo era un personaje legendario al final de cuentas y más de una ocasión había salido a flote entre las conversaciones casuales.

 _Temido por naciones enteras._ Había dicho Choza. _Más grande y poderoso que los legendarios sabios._ Diría la gente. _Un héroe._ Diría Obito. _¡Un completo estúpido!_ Diría el propio Gai.

Lo cierto es que Gai no había perdonado a Sakumo. Es un pequeño rencor al fondo de su cabeza que a veces lo perturba, que lo hacía torcer la boca, que lo hacía morderse los labios incómodamente en su funeral.

Gai sabe que lo había negado por años. Ahora lo admite, ahora lo admite y lo detesta mucho más que antes y siente el deseo de reclamarle.

Es inútil, por supuesto. Es tan absurdo y cruel como cuando acompañaba a Kakashi cada año a pararse frente a su tumba y fingía pena.

 _No lo mereces._ Pensaba, dirigiéndose a la piedra. _No es justo. No es justo que te quiera como te quiere._

Gai no comprendía demasiadas cosas y eso era algo que se reiteraba constantemente, quizá era solo un intento malo de justificar sus fallas, de engañar a su propia mente de su odio y su rencor, de su desesperación.

Sakumo había sido desconsiderado a sus ojos. Había abandonado a su propio hijo. Le había arruinado la vida a Kakashi siendo un niño y no cabía en la mente de Gai un acto tan cobarde e injusto. Sakumo había sido egoísta y se había quitado la vida sin pensar en Kakashi, sin entender lo que él sentía.

Todavía puede mirarlo de pie delante de su tumba. El destino de Kakashi estaba condenado con su muerte. Su postura doblada, sus ojos enrojecidos, su semblante decaído en una tristeza que _jamás_ recuperó.

Kakashi siempre fue ese niño desde entonces. El niño serio y callado delante de la tumba de su padre. No importaba a dónde fuera, no importaba lo que le dijera, Kakashi vivía atrapado en ese día.

Gai lo detestaba por eso. Detestaba la manera en la que Kakashi se encerró en sí mismo por su causa, en la forma en la que despreciaba su vida, en la que se refugiaba del mundo en su soledad, en la que perdió a Obito y a Rin por la cadena que su padre había atado a su pierna como una eterna condena.

 _Si yo hubiera escuchado a Obito_. Kakashi le había contado en una ocasión. _Si hubiéramos ido antes, habríamos podido rescatar a Rin a tiempo._

_¿Y por qué no fueron antes, Kakashi?_

_Porque no quería ser como mi padre._

Gai siente su mandíbula tensarse dolorosamente con ese recuerdo. Sakumo lo había seguido a donde fuera, era un fantasma horroroso y cruel que Gai no perdonaba, que culpaba de todas sus desgracias.

Esta era una nueva desgracia que Gai sumaba a su lista. Una nueva razón para odiar, para mirar con desdén su tumba, para lanzar maldiciones a su recuerdo y tener que esforzarse al doble por no dejar a Kakashi ceder al hoyo que Sakumo cavó para él.

 _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ Todavía se pregunta. _¿Por qué no se largó al bosque y se escondió para suicidarse? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de hacerlo dentro de su propia casa? ¿Cuál era el punto de dejar su cadáver en la sala sabiendo que su pequeño hijo iba a volver?_

 _Vaya maldito pedazo de mierda._ Gai sacude el rostro ante su propio pensamiento y silenciosamente pide perdón a Sakumo, pide perdón a Dai también, pues muchos años atrás le había prometido no guardar rencor a Sakumo por eso.

Pero Gai está tocando sus límites en ese momento y no hay más responsable que el cadáver que aún puede ver parpadear delante de sus pies.

Y ahora, como una broma cruel de una deidad aburrida, Gai tiene que adentrarse en su piel.

Es algo que no había dicho en el hospital.

 _¿Cuál es el problema con eso?_ Había preguntado Tsunade. _Ustedes dos son amigos, ¿por qué pareces tan reacio a la idea de hacerte pasar por su padre?_

Era precisamente por eso. Cuando Kakashi lo había mirado, cuando le había extendido los brazos y lo había llamado padre, lo que Gai sintió fue asco y decepción.

No quería ser comparado con ese hombre. No podía _ser_ comparado con ese hombre.

A Gai poco le importaba lo que decía la gente, no le interesaba si el mundo se desgastaba diciendo ahora que Sakumo había sido un héroe.

Es la voz de Dai la que suena al fondo. _No seas duro con él, Gai. Las cosas eran difíciles para Sakumo._ Niega ahora tanto como negó en ese momento. Eso no era justificación para, esta vez, hacer las cosas difíciles para Kakashi como si fuera un castigo.

Por eso Gai se había esforzado tanto en ser amigo de Kakashi, por sacarlo de ANBU. Quería que olvidara a su padre. Quería que siguiera adelante.

Y ahora, un duro y trágico paso hacia atrás que lo enreda a él en el proceso.

Pero Gai sabe que debe continuar y tras dar un breve suspiro mira a Kakashi a su lado, quien tranquilamente sigue en su misma posición.

— ¿Te duele? — Gai traga, sus ojos señalan el vendaje de su frente y Kakashi parece tardar un momento en reaccionar.

— Un poco, pero no es para tanto — Kakashi se encoge de hombros y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

Gai no puede recordar la última vez que encontró tanta paz en los ojos de Kakashi. Quizá un destello parecido se asomaba cuando leía una novela nueva o cuando vencían a un enemigo. Por supuesto, esas sonrisas ahora parecen opacas y endebles y algo dentro de su pecho le duele al respecto.

— Y… ¿puedes recordar algo? — la pregunta es algo arriesgada, pero era la misma línea que le había oído decir a Sakura en el hospital.

— Puedo recordar — Kakashi silba y vuelve a recargar su cabeza en el respaldo — Es solo que las cosas parecen… un poco difusas.

 _¿Un poco?_ Gai carraspea y se arrellana en si sitio. No puede evitar sacudir el rostro y sonreír ampliamente en un intento algo forzado para tranquilizarse.

— Entonces, ¿puedes recordar… todo? — Gai conoce la respuesta, pero sabe que debe guiar la conversación hasta un punto donde Kakashi pueda darle alguna pista — Por ejemplo, ¿puedes recordar cuando eras niño?

Ese es el momento que Gai espera. Es la única carta que tiene para saber algo sobre Sakumo más allá de las cosas que había oído por años enteros y lo que él había visto.

Kakashi se reclina un poco y se acerca Gai de forma casi imperceptible. Gai finge con la misma calma y se desliza hacia atrás para mantener la misma distancia. Sabía que Kakashi, en algún lugar en su mente, iba a agradecérselo al final, cuando pudiera volver.

— Recuerdo cuando fuimos a pescar — su voz es suave, tierna, hasta ese momento Gai se da cuenta que la está haciendo aguda y fina, bastante lejana al tono apagado y plano que siempre tiene para con él.

Nuevamente el sentimiento se desliza contra su pecho.

_Decepción. Ofensa. Dolor._

— Recuerdo que pasamos tus días libres ahí, y que al volver preparaste la cena y luego me contaste una de tus historias — la explicación es ambigua, sosa, sabe que no puede pedir más detalles y asiente como si lo recordara también.

— Sí, eso es bueno — Gai no puede contenerse y le regala un pulgar. Kakashi solo asiente y se desliza contra el viejo sofá.

— ¿Recuerdas el lugar donde nos quedamos? — Kakashi sisea — Era genial.

— Sí — Gai patea a Sakumo en su mente — Lo era.

La mano de Gai se contrae cuando vuelve su vista alrededor.

Polvo, suciedad, papeles arrugados. Gai no se siente cómodo y sus piernas se tensan cuando corre bajo su piel el impulso de limpiar. ¡Debieron haberle dado tiempo de venir aquí antes! Las cosas lo estaban volviendo loco y ahora hacía una lista _muy_ larga de las cosas que tendría que traer de su departamento.

Gai siente que algo dentro de su pecho se aprieta con esa idea. Ahora estaban atrapados ahí, juntos, envueltos en una tragedia que era más incómoda que cualquier otra cosa a la que se hubiera enfrentado jamás.

Hay algo que se diluye dentro de su pecho. Un extraño golpeteo se repite una y otra vez hasta que le resulta imposible de ignorar y sus ojos abandonan la suciedad para volver a Kakashi, quien sigue demasiado silencioso y quieto y no ha sacado su novela solo para pretender que no está en ese lugar.

Gai finalmente deja fluir el pensamiento. Es la pregunta inevitable, la pregunta primordial y real que no podía seguir ignorando, que no podía pretender que no le importaba, que no le dolía, que no lo preocupaba.

Si él era Sakumo, ¿dónde estaba Gai? ¿ _Quién_ era Gai?

— Kakashi, ¿perdiste algo valioso? — Gai suelta, su propia voz se ha vuelto un endeble hilo y se obliga a mantener la respiración — Quiero decir, ¿recuerdas a todos tus seres queridos?

Kakashi levanta las cejas y recuerda, parece esforzarse unos momentos antes de que su rostro se vuelva neutro y se encoja de hombros.

— Recuerdo a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke… — enlista, hay un dejo de tristeza y cariño en esa línea — Fuera de ellos, creo que recuerdo a todos los demás también.

Gai se muerde el labio y siente el impulso de negar.

— ¿Y qué tal algo más? ¿Una novia, un _amigo_? — con lo último de su valentía Gai se lanza. La idea cuelga como media luna antes de que Kakashi pueda negar.

— No tengo lo primero — dice sin importancia — Y lo segundo… quizá solo uno— su voz vibra, luego sonríe suavemente una vez más — Bueno, aunque no estoy seguro si Tenzou cuenta, en realidad.

 _¿Tenzou?_ Gai suda, algo cruje como un cristal rompiéndose al fondo de su mente y siente un nuevo golpe de dolor y más decepción. _¿Tenzou y no yo?_

Si pudiera, lo golpearía en la cara. Gai asiente y se gira un poco para no tener que mirar a Kakashi, para tragarse su enfado, para mitigar su rencor sinsentido hacia Yamato y quizá para controlar los celos que sintió.

Ellos eran mejores amigos, ellos habían estado lado al lado y ahora Kakashi simplemente lo olvidaba como si fuera nada. Quiso lastimar a Kakashi y reclamarle pero sabía que no podía, que en ese preciso instante no era momento para iniciar un escándalo por eso.

— Y… ¿aparte de él? — Gai lo mira y Kakashi suspira un momento antes de responder.

— No — sisea — Nadie.

[…]

Es lo que acontece a eso lo que a Gai lo inquieta.

Kakashi está ahí, su rostro curvado sobre el respaldo junto a su sonrisa torcida lo hace sentirse fuera de lugar.

No es su semblante lo que lo pone especialmente tenso. Es lo que habla, es lo que dice, es la _forma_ en la que lo dice.

Gai no puede evitar sentirse furioso, ultrajado, engañado. Hay una puerta cerrándose y abriéndose al fondo de sus pensamientos y Gai solo desea correr ahí afuera y patearla para que se detenga.

Sabe que no puede. Es la válvula de sus recuerdos abriéndose y cerrándose como una diminuta boca, como el lado de una vena abierta que parece boquear un puñado de sangre reseca.

Kakashi habla. Su voz es suave, delgada, intencionalmente frágil a su parecer y sus labios se mueven de forma suelta y fluida que Gai siente el impulso de darse la vuelta para no tener que encontrar esa escalofriante media sonrisa en él.

Kakashi se ha dedicado a enlistarle todos los recuerdos que recuerda. Todos los recuerdos _juntos_ que recuerda.

La obra se vuelve tétrica con eso. Gai siente el impulso de revisar bajo su asiento como si alguien ahí hubiera puesto su guión perdido ahí o de alguna manera pudiera encontrar una pista para lo que seguía, para lo que pronto iba o no iba a pasar.

Kakashi es un actor impecable en el escenario retorcido de su mente y se queda dándole vueltas a un puñado de recuerdos que narra con intensidad y emoción.

Gai habría reído ante eso un momento atrás. Era lo que quería, era lo que había esperado que pasara, que Kakashi hablara y le contara sobre las cosas que había hecho con Sakumo muchos años atrás.

El problema con eso es que no está _realmente_ sucediendo.

Hubiera servido si los recuerdos que Kakashi estuviera diciendo hubieran ocurrido realmente con Sakumo, y no el hecho absurdo de que todo lo que decía Kakashi en realidad eran recuerdos en conjunto con Gai.

 _Eso lo hiciste conmigo._ Gai suspira y siente sus manos tensas. Quiere reclamarle a Sakumo una vez más por robarle por completo la memoria y Gai casi deja escapar un gesto inconforme de ojos torcidos cuando Kakashi comienza un nuevo recuerdo compartido.

Es dolorosa la forma en la que Kakashi cuenta la historia. Todo es igual, todo sucede como sucedió y como él mismo lo recuerda. Lo único que cambia al fondo es que no es su nombre el que dice, que no es su rostro al que mira, que no es su ser por el que suspira.

La historia parece reescrita y tenebrosamente alguien ha cortado el rostro de Sakumo y lo ha colocado sobre su cara como en una tétrica fotografía mal montada.

Ahora no es Gai el que se siente un ladrón. Ahora mira en su mente la tumba de Sakumo y lo acusa por usurpador. Las palabras de siempre se repiten y le dice una vez más que se marche, que los deje tranquilos.

_Te gané. Te gané. Te gané._

El golpe de los pies de Kakashi sobre el suelo parecen despertar a Gai de su trance y se gira a él solo para darse cuenta que llevaba un rato sin prestarle verdadera atención a sus palabras con historias mitad falsas.

Algo denso y escurridizo se atora en la garganta de Gai cuando lo mira de nuevo, cuando encuentra su rostro, cuando ve sobre sus mejillas un sonrojo suave de emoción y en sus ojos encuentra la auténtica alegría deslizándose como un charco de agua entre el gris de su mirada. 

La furia se sofoca de repente como una risa que se corta abruptamente a mitad de su cabeza y Gai se enfoca en su gesto, en sus movimientos, en el hilo de su voz que se extiende en un raro e inusual tono que de alguna manera logra salpicarlo todo.

Gai no recuerda la última vez que Kakashi se miró tan relajado. No recuerda tampoco la última vez que él se sintió tan inquieto y delicadamente satisfecho sobre ello.

El pensamiento se vuelve confuso al respecto. Tal vez es pretencioso, tal vez está mal que de entre aquellas líneas Gai pueda colgarse de su risa y mirar más allá de las historias repetitivas.

Le gusta eso. La calidez, la soltura, sus gestos.

Gai comprende que está presenciando una escena increíblemente intima. Al pensarlo, sintió un peso extraño, un escalofrío que lo sacudió antes de dejarlo parado en un lugar demasiado extraño y apartado.

Gai encontró al frente al pequeño Kakashi, mirándolo de la forma en la que lo miraba ahora, atándose a sus historias. Es feliz, y sin embargo, Sakumo estaba de frente en un segundo, como si estuviera mirando a Gai a través del espacio diminuto de sus ojos.

Cuando Gai lo mira, cuando ve la emoción en su amigo, Gai descubre que Kakashi está completamente vulnerable, desnudo, herido, confundido.

— Me divertí — suspira Kakashi, sus manos jugando al frente con la inocencia de una persona que nunca había sido herido por su propio padre.

El concepto se estrella contra Gai. Kakashi nunca había dicho antes que se divertía, eran todas evasivas, eran todas muecas de disgustos, intentos de veloces y dolorosas huidas.

Gai se quedaba del mismo modo cada vez. Con los hombros caídos lo veía marcharse, lo veía negarse y frustrarse ahogándose en su amargura hasta que Gai terminaba lo suficientemente cansado como para seguirlo persiguiendo todo el día.

Pero ahora Kakashi dice recordarlo, reconoce que fue divertido, su semblante feliz no parece mentir y Gai puede sentir el orgullo hincharse al fondo de su pecho como un globo que de pronto se eleva demasiado rápido hacia el cielo.

La satisfacción es apenas un chasquido. El sonido del aire dispersándose imita la respiración densa de sus pulmones cuando la idea cruje y lo golpea en la espalda de forma dolorosa hasta que piensa que tendría que inclinarse al frente para poderlo evitar.

No puede evitarlo. Se siente decepcionado de todas las cosas, se siente como si todas aquellas peleas no hubieran valido la pena y que su dolor y frustración por años no hubiera tenido sentido. El esfuerzo de su persecución se evapora cuando comprende que Kakashi lo había disfrutado y nunca se lo había dicho.

En sus recuerdos puede percibirlo nuevamente. Es solo un segundo, como una hoja arrastrada por una corriente de aire que revolotea antes de caer nuevamente y estancarse en el fango oscuro y podrido de su oscuridad.

Muchas veces Gai podía notarlo. Una chispa. Felicidad. Pero cuando Gai lo miraba de frente Kakashi negaba y se encontraba a sí mismo convenciéndose de que no era verdad.

Había sido imposible salir de la sombra de la muerte de Sakumo.

Ahora, con Sakumo vivo, Kakashi ya no tiene miedo de admitirlo. Se había divertido. Se habían divertido juntos.

Resulta demasiado triste para sonreír y la puerta azotándose al fondo de su cabeza se cierra con la corriente de aire antes de que pueda reaccionar. La voz de Kakashi a su lado lo arrulla aun, esta vez ha comenzado otra historia sobre una misión que Gai todavía recuerda.

Al escuchar el silbido de su voz, al ver la curva delicada de sus palabras, Gai se sorprende de saber que Kakashi recuerda las cosas a detalle. Que no existe la intervención de su descuidado lenguaje y no ha buscado esconder sus pensamientos detrás de la tira larga y odiosa de su novela, de sus frases monosílabas y cortas.

Esta vez no hay un “¿Dijiste algo?”, esta vez Kakashi lo mira, y quizá por primera vez, lo mira de manera real.

Sus palabras vibran, su tono se alza como si dijera algo importante, algo emocionante, pero el significado de su relato es increíblemente cruel.

Sentado en el sillón, escuchando afuera el suave tono del viento acompañar los labios de Kakashi cada vez que se abren, Gai es atrapado por el último de los sentimientos.

_Siempre que estabas conmigo, ¿querías estar con él? ¿Es que querías un padre como yo?_

_¿Querías que yo fuera tu padre, Kakashi?_

Es un trago amargo.

Es inevitable cuando lo entiende y no puede evitarlo.

En última instancia, Gai se siente perturbado. 

Es solo _lástima_ lo que puede sentir ahora por él.


	4. Chapter 4

Gai se da cuenta apenas al despertar. La idea cruza como un trueno sobre su mente al mismo tiempo que los primeros tímidos rayos del sol se asoman por la ventana vieja y polvorienta.

En un segundo está de pie a mitad de la habitación completamente vestido y listo. Los sonidos viejos de la casa parecen sofocarse finalmente con el ruido sordo de sus pasos y la madrugada se arrastra lejana y etérea hacia algún lugar detrás de la montaña.

Ahora lo mira tan obvio. Las últimas horas del día anterior sufriendo ahora resultan una tontería que Gai pasa de largo mientras bruscamente cruza a la habitación de Kakashi y tira de la puerta con tanta fuerza que por un segundo teme sacarla de sus goznes y llevarse la pared misma entre los dedos firmes y apretados que debilitaron la manilla cuando se decidió a pasar.

De pie delante del cuerpo inconsciente de Kakashi, Gai suspira.

Es inevitable no reírse, hay un dejo extraño y casi retorcido de venganza y diversión adornando su gesto y entiende que quizá aproveche la ocasión para hacer pagar a Kakashi algunas malas y pesadas bromas que solía hacerle con ese humor agrio y oscuro que habían avergonzado a Gai en más de una ocasión.

Trata de borrar esos recuerdos y concentrarse en su objetivo. No está ahí por un juego de niños, " _los jounin se pueden convertir en unos críos en un solo segundo_ " solía decir Kakashi cuando todos partían de vuelta a su casa luego de tomar algunas copas en el bar.

Gai lo había entendido. Se había reído incluso cuando no tenía derecho de hacerlo mientras se balanceaba dificultosamente y lidiaba con el cuerpo de Kakashi que colgaba desde su espalda.

Ahora puede oír la propia voz de Kakashi en sus recuerdos como un raro ronroneo. No quiere decepcionarlo, pero no quiere tampoco perder el tiempo en lamentarse y encerrarse como unos cobardes fugitivos en ese lugar.

Es fácil llegar a esa conclusión. Si en la mente de Kakashi llevaba toda su vida siendo Sakumo, entonces no tenía por qué comportarse como el Sakumo verdadero, no tenía que ser aquel cadáver andante, no había razones para tirarse a mitad de la sala a sentir autocompasión, a lamentarse, a no hacer nada al respecto como su eso fuera a ayudar en algo, como si abrirse el pecho fuera el camino correcto.

Un sabor a bilis inunda su boca con ese recuerdo y siente ganas de escupir el sabor metálico y agrio que Sakumo genera contra su paladar. Pero Gai no lo hace. Se traga el recuerdo dificultosamente y entierra a Sakumo en algún lugar al fondo de su mente antes de disponerse a continuar.

— Es de mañana, Kakashi, levántate — Gai se pavonea en su sitio. Siempre ha sido como una mamá gallina y en un tirón destapa a Kakashi para que el reconfortante aire fresco pueda tocar su piel.

Por supuesto, Gai sabe lo mucho que Kakashi odia levantarse temprano, lo mucho que detesta que interrumpan su sueño, lo fastidioso que es para él entrenar por las mañanas o hacer algún innecesario esfuerzo.

Pero ahora Gai es su padre y Kakashi _tiene_ que obedecer. Al menos eso cree. La idea es divertida y lo hace emocionarse al pensar de esa manera.

 _No lo vas a detener_. Le dice al fantasma de Sakumo, quien lo mira desde la esquina de la habitación. _Ya no lo vas a detener._

[…]

Gai observa la corriente de aire pasar a través del cabello de Kakashi antes de que retroceda. La mañana puntea, el sol brilla en un tono demasiado claro y el pasto cruje delicadamente bajo el tacto silencioso de sus pies.

Es un entrenamiento cotidiano, alguna de las cosas que había hecho con Lee muchas veces y algunas cuantas más con Kakashi, aunque siempre luego de muchas insistencias y casi siempre por las tardes de mala manera.

Pero esta vez hay algo diferente. Hay muchas cosas diferentes en realidad y Gai se siente imposibilitado de poder describirlas y señalarlas porque a cada segundo aparece un nuevo detalle que saca chispas y resuena contra sus oídos antes de volverse polvo brillante entre el espacio de sus manos.

El sonido hace eco. Es un sonido que le parece viejo, lejano, casi perdido al punto de que volver a escucharlo hace que su corazón se estremezca al fondo de su pecho y lo haga sentir una punzada de electricidad, como si sus venas fueran una tela brillante de araña que se tensa y reparte un veneno adictivo por todo su cuerpo.

Es su risa la que causa eso. Es la risa de Kakashi. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

El sube y baja de su voz lo hace sentirse revuelto. No es miedo, es un escozor de un anhelo, un trozo enorme de melancolía que se atora en su garganta y le golpea las costillas con la misma fuerza con la que Kakashi parece jugar.

No lo reconoce. Al mismo tiempo, lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer.

De pronto tiene de nuevo cinco años. Sakumo está bajo la sombra de un árbol lejano y Kakashi lucha contra él porque Gai ha insistido demasiado y lo hizo sentirse harto.

Era una de sus ventajas, de sus brillantes dones, diría Gai. La perseverancia había dado sus frutos y bajo la mirada de sus padres Kakashi trataba de mantener el enfrentamiento sinsentido que había generado Gai.

Era una pelea ganada para Kakashi. No le había costado nada. Gai era débil en ese entonces, débil y testarudo, uno de esos fanáticos agresivos e insistentes y tan solo al caer exigía hacerlo nuevamente en un ciclo cansado y sinfín. 

Kakashi se había querido apartar pero Sakumo solo lo señaló y le dijo que no se confiara.

Sin darse cuenta, Kakashi se había relajado, en unos minutos habían terminado jugando en lo que parecía una suave persecución, en una divertida carrera de niños, en un puñado de risas y gestos, de manos sobre las muñecas, de risas que ahora sonaban en su cabeza como demasiado viejas.

No sabe con exactitud cuántos años han pasado. Cuantos años hicieron falta para volver a escuchar esa risa, para volverlo a ver corriendo detrás de él, extendiendo los dedos, deteniéndose, encogiéndose, divirtiéndose.

Gai es rápido esta vez. Kakashi no lo atrapa y cuando cae al pasto lo único que puede hacer es reír, reír, y reír otra vez.

Es curiosa la manera en la que suena su risa. Es un arroyo, es un cascabel.

Al cerrar los ojos, Gai la compara con una lluvia delicada de cristales botando entre sus dientes. Sakumo lo mira desde la sombra, cruzado de brazos. Le sonríe, es amable. Gai lo admira en silencio mientras contempla lleno de celos cuando se lleva a Kakashi de la mano sobre las calles.

Es en el mismo momento en el que Kakashi se gira hacia él que se da cuenta que Sakumo no puede llevárselo esta vez. Son sus dedos los que toman la muñeca de Kakashi, es su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano. Es su mejilla la que se tensa con el golpe quebradizo de sus venas y su respiración.

Hay una imagen diluyéndose cuando ambos se levantan. Gai puede verlo esta vez, Gai puede notar la tensión suave en sus ojos antes de que se abran y giren para mirarlo.

Él solo sonríe, un pulgar hacia arriba antes de volver a moverse sobre el piso con la seguridad de que Kakashi no escapará, de que no se dará la vuelta y desaparecerá en una nube de polvo sin decir nada, sin hablar, sin sonreír, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Su relación nunca había sido mucho más allá de una liga que se mueve de un extremo a otro en una tensión que Gai siempre fuerza al punto en el que se cree que va a fallar. Pero Kakashi lo había mantenido en equilibrio de una forma que a Gai lo disgustaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando Gai tiraba de él, Kakashi retrocedía la misma distancia hasta que la unión se quedaba floja y curva entre los dos.

Kakashi nunca había dejado que Gai entrara a su vida. Eso era todo. Gai había sido siempre el niño parado en la ventana de su casa, gritándole, arañando los cristales mientras Kakashi se pasaba de largo como si no existiera. Los diminutos pasos aun suenan diluidos en su cabeza.

Gai ahora no mira el cristal. Es él el fantasma con el que Kakashi se había encerrado toda su vida y desde adentro puede ver su diminuto rostro inquieto y ansioso llamando a Kakashi desde el otro lado del vidrio. Es solo otro puñado de lástima el que se enciende antes de desvanecerse.

Ahora lo tiene. No más huidas por el pasillo, no más Sakumo llevándoselo de la mano en el atardecer, no más cenotafio, no más disgustos, no más evasivas, no más pretextos baratos y gestos demasiado agrios.

Por supuesto, no significa que Gai no ame a Kakashi como es. Lo ama tanto como ama a Asuma cuando fuma, o como ama a Ebisu cuando carga con sus revistas sucias. Gai ama a Kakashi como ama a todos sus amigos por el tipo de persona que son.

No los cambiaría. Son ellos después de todo y aquel sentimiento no es más que una firme cadena de seguridad a través de sus manos que cae duramente tras sus pies.

Con el paso de los años Gai se había acostumbrado a Kakashi, a la versión normal y natural de Kakashi, al niño vencido cuyo padre se había quitado la vida a mitad de la sala y había perdido a todo su equipo.

La gente solía decir a menudo que Kakashi era maduro para ser tan joven. Parecían orgullosos de ello, parecían apremiarlo por eso. Pero Gai lo entendía incluso si nadie más lo entendía.

No era madurez. Era trauma.

Había una diferencia enorme entre un punto y otro que Gai se veía imposibilitado de relacionarlos, de unir aquellos puntos hasta que algo de todo eso tuviera sentido.

A Gai no le agradaba esa madurez. Era una tontería, si lo pensaba. No podías felicitar a alguien por sentir miedo, por haber sentido la muerte de cerca, por haber sentido un horrendo dolor, por haber perdido la esperanza, por conocer un pedazo espantoso de la vida que te deja sin deseos ni ganas.

Si era de ese modo, Gai no quería madurar nunca. Al mismo tiempo peleaba porque Kakashi pudiera retroceder, pudiera ser libre unos segundos de sí mismo y no ser maduro. Y no odiarse. No culparse. No temer.

Ahora mismo Kakashi no teme. Es la libertad grabada en su sonrisa suave lo que lo hace volver a sentir aquella calidez.

Kakashi es un inocente ser ahora que desconoce el miedo, que no ha despertado a mitad de la noche gritando mientras se golpea el rostro, que no ve fantasmas a los pies de su cama, que no ha llevado el propio filo de la navaja contra sus muñecas en malos intentos de seguir un pésimo ejemplo.

Es la idea una pequeña bola de caucho que rebota con la misma fuerza que el día anterior cuando charlaron en la sala.

Le gusta eso.

Le gusta la actitud de Kakashi. _Esa_ versión de Kakashi.

Niega para sí mismo, se disculpa en silencio con su amigo por sentir simpatía por ese hombre que es, y no es él.

Claro que Gai desea que Kakashi vuelva, que recupere su salud mental, que sea quién es porque Gai es consciente de que no se puede omitir como es el mundo en la vida real por el mundo que quieres que sea.

Al mismo tiempo, la idea es suave y seductora, es un pequeño algodón que se aplasta entre sus dientes y traga sin dificultad. Es dulce. Un pequeño pedazo antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Entiende que quiere disfrutar ese momento, que quiere hacer todas esas cosas que Kakashi no se ha permitido en años, que va a aprovechar su soltura para guiarlo, para mostrarle la vida, para jugar todos esos juegos que jamás pudieron jugar por sus traumas y sus miedos.

La idea es triste en su esplendor. Era increíble como un solo hecho pudo arruinarle la vida completa. Sakumo había rayado sobre su carne inseguridades, infinidad de ellas, y sobre estas mismas un insoportable dolor que Kakashi se había obligado a cargar solo porque se creía merecedor de un sufrimiento aislado y sinsentido.

Cuando llegan a un restaurante, Gai le dice que pida lo que quiera. Le cuenta chistes, lo hace reír, su voz contando historias locas, sus ojos fijos, sin miedo. Sus manos sobre sus muñecas temblorosas. Gai le suelta algunas promesas soñadoras.

 _Estoy aquí. Ahora estoy aquí._ Le dice, su voz mezclada con la de Sakumo se revuelve en el hilo tenso de su voz. _Estoy aquí para ti como no lo estuve antes, como te fallé antes. Pero no lo volveré a hacer. No lo haré otra vez._

Pero Gai lo sabía. Él lo sabe.

Como una piedra golpeando el espejo de agua su rostro se hunde en la fantasía extraña. La liga se rompe porque Gai tira demasiado fuerte de ella y le rebota en la cara.

Kakashi se había vuelto algo importante para ese mismo atardecer.

Todos los días que siguieron, Kakashi significó más cada vez que lo veía. Cada vez que le hablaba a esa versión, cada vez que lo sabía autentico, libre, _nuevo_.

Todos los días, también; Gai se volvió consciente de su propio pensamiento.

Las palabras que se habían reunido detrás de sus labios se vuelven abajo cuando Kakashi se vuelve en ese corto tiempo en una nueva especie de amigo.

Ahora, Gai lo tiene delante y no puede pensar en él como si fuera su padre. _No puedo volver a lastimarte._ Le dice con el pensamiento de Sakumo, y Gai continúa porque no había otro lado al cual correr. Porque no había otro lado al cual quisiera correr.

Como un ancla a la tierra Kakashi lo toma fuera y lo trae de vuelta.

Es la forma en la que consuela su soledad que siempre ha presionado sus huesos lo que se desvanece cuando termina la semana y Gai al despertarse puede girar y encontrar a su _eterno rival_.

 _Nunca lo dije._ Piensa Gai con la mente de Sakumo en su pensamiento como un extraño trapo viejo. Kakashi se inclina un poco para encender el televisor y sube el volumen mientras murmura algo sobre una película transmitida.

— Lo siento, Kakashi — sus palabras suenan seguras ahora. Es el eco de su padre muerto en el suelo agonizando lo que se retuerce entre los gusanos entremetidos en el espacio de la madera vieja — Perdóname.

Kakashi inclina la cabeza y niega. No lo comprende. Las palabras de Gai hacen sonar campanas en algún lado y una alerta en su mente vibró antes de apagarse bruscamente cuando su instinto lo gobernó.

Gai aparta su atención de la televisión, del cuerpo muerto a la altura de sus pies, de las moscas, de la furia del _auténtico_ Kakashi gruñendo en algún recuerdo cuando se vuelve a él y lo mira.

— Perdóname — súplica de nuevo.

Sabe que Sakumo querría decirlo, no tiene modo de saberlo de verdad, pero Gai puede jurar que de algún modo lo sabe.

Pide perdón por él en un favor no solicitado por la mancha oscura y sangrante en la pared de la habitación.

— Perdón — repite, y luego una y otra vez, como si pudiera compensar todos esos años, como si pudiera significar un poco más cada vez, como si realmente fuera capaz de redimir su pecado, por justificar todo ese tiempo en el que no había estado y lo había necesitado.

Su voz como un pequeño encanto se levanta. El espacio entre cada palabra se vuelve doloroso y Gai habla rápido para intentar mitigar ese silencio lleno de desilusión, porque Kakashi llevaba recibiendo solo silencios espantosos de su tumba demasiados años.

Esta vez ya no.

— Perdón — dice Gai una última vez, y esta última vez la disculpa es por parte de él.

Perdón a Kakashi, perdón a Sakumo.

Kakashi no lo comprende, lo mira y niega antes de sonreírle y decir que todo está bien. Todo finalmente está bien.

Lo perdona.

A Sakumo, a Gai.

Es lo que hace falta para que el cadáver entre sus piernas desaparezca. El monstruo con un hoyo sobre el estómago se dispersa en un humo negro antes de volverse solo un recuerdo extraño y lejano que ya no importa, que no quiere ni puede recordar.

Detrás de la ventana ha cambiado lugar con Sakumo. Una versión joven de Gai corre con sus diminutos pies por el pasillo y alcanza a Kakashi. Esta vez no lo deja ir. Los dos salen a jugar en tranquilidad.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. No es consciente de la manera en la que Gai ha olvidado a Sakumo ahora, de la manera en la que ha decidido no verlo y robarse por completo su papel.

Al mismo tiempo, Gai renuncia a ser su padre con esa disculpa.

No quiere serlo. Quiere ser la pieza que a Kakashi le hace falta sin que tenga que ser aquel horrendo fantasma.

Tira de él un poco cuando Kakashi se recuesta en sus piernas. Gai llora y lamenta el hecho de que nunca podrá escuchar una disculpa real de su padre, de que no lo verá de nuevo, de que piensa que se han reconciliado cuando nunca lo han hecho.

Gai sabe que nunca podrá callar todos los gritos en su cabeza lo suficiente como para darle calma a Kakashi. Al verdadero Kakashi.

Pero ahora Gai no puede pensar en él. No quiere pensar en él.

Es el vuelco doloroso en el fondo de su estómago lo que lo hace darse cuenta, lo que quiebra la escena que debería ser normal para un padre con su hijo.

Pero Gai no es su padre.

Su mente lo sabe, su cuerpo lo sabe.

La adrenalina y tensión en su masculinidad lo sabe.

Gai suspira y reanuda sus disculpas.

Lo lamenta.

Kakashi le gusta de esa manera.

[…]

Había estado enamorado de Kakashi algún día. O al menos eso creía. Quizá solo era la adolescencia y la curiosidad. Quizá eran las hormonas o alguna otra cosa que Gai no entendía. Entonces no podía darle nombre a aquel sentimiento, a los nervios, a su deseo de estar a su lado todo el día, a la insistencia de su mente en hacer que Kakashi lo mirara, que lo tocara, que le hablara.

Era demasiado joven entonces. Había culpado a las hormonas porque no pudo decir otra cosa y negaba en un regaño para sí mismo cuando se encontraba pensando _demasiado_ en él. Aun así, Kakashi inundaba su mente en las noches. Era la manera en la que gemía su nombre entre sus sueños y despertaba con la ropa interior mojada y pegada contra su sensible piel.

Ahora Gai no está seguro. Puede pensar todavía en eso. El sentimiento es algo viejo pero se enciende bajo su mirada en una llama decaída antes de volverse a apagar.

No es la intensidad de las caricias lo que siente ahora repitiéndose, no son los sueños húmedos, no son las masturbaciones secretas con su ropa en el baño de su casa lo que esta vez lo inquieta.

Había pensado que el sentimiento se desvanecería, que pasaría. Pasaría porque tenía que pasar. No había otra manera.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró, se _rindió_. Gai había dejado de anhelar el sexo. Lo consiguió de otros, es fácil cuando te reconocen entre los guerreros grandes y podía terminar en el baño de cualquier bar con alguna mujer.

Era entonces otra cosa lo que Gai anhelaba. Su reconocimiento, o eso pensó en ese momento cuando su amistad se redujo a todo lo que Gai lograba nacer y aportar para los dos.

La llama se apagó. _Kakashi_ _la apagó._

Era fácil de entenderse, era la figura de su cuerpo blanco y desnudo en su mente rompiéndose contra el suelo cuando Kakashi hacía una broma mala y ácida sobre él y se apartaba.

Naturalmente Gai tragó ese sabor amargo de Kakashi y desvió de él su atención. El sexo y las fantasías románticas se volvieron a las mujeres de una noche. Fue el tiempo y la dedicación del día lo que pertenecía a su rival. Era solo el rescoldo que se resumía a una amistad.

Gai había sido honesto con eso. Eran amigos, lo habían sido de verdad. Lo habían sido en realidad.

Es cuando Kakashi termina ebrio un día que Gai tiene que llevarlo a su casa. Es su difusa caricia, su risa forzada y dolida, es la forma en la que tira de él hacia la cama y le susurra algo que Gai, convenientemente, ha podido olvidar.

Gai se dio cuenta entonces. Ya no tenía quince años. Nunca volvería a tener quince años. Las fantasías se han esfumado y no importa lo mucho que Kakashi tiró de él para hundirlo en la misma cama, Kakashi ya no volvería a significar eso. Ya no significaba más de lo que era en ese momento.

Gai ganó al siguiente día diciendo que había perdido la memoria.

Kakashi no le creyó, pero por decisión propia creyó. Se veía avergonzado, dolido, ofendido. Gai sabía que habría sido un error. Por eso y por muchas otras cosas se negó.

Fue el rostro de Kakashi una de las razones, ese gesto vacío y disperso en su rostro lo que lo había hecho detenerse. Kakashi solo sería el mismo de siempre. La sombra de la propia muerte de Sakumo. El gris en sus ojos. Gai podía enlistar los nombres mientras diferentes nubes pasaban por sus pestañas.

Obito, Rin, Minato, Sakumo, Sakumo, Sakumo…

No había espacio para Gai en su desesperación. Gai no quería las migajas y la desesperación lastimosa de un borracho. Y en sus sentidos, Kakashi no tenía nada más que ofrecerle que heridas abiertas y un montón de groserías y quejas.

Gai finge entonces que no lo sabe. Él mismo no lo sabe. El sentimiento chispea y se apaga. La liga se tensa cuando jala, Kakashi la afloja, lo quiere lejos en menos de lo que Gai puede decir y se sale de su departamento.

No podía haber nada.

Kakashi estaba demasiado frío. Cargaba con demasiados muertos sobre la espalda.

Ahora Gai lo mira. Kakashi no habla. Esta vez su silencio no es una ofensa, no es una grosería que repetía.

Se sienta a su lado, Gai puede escucharlo respirar, casi puede escucharlo pensar.

Esta vez él no tiene nada que decir. La idea lo enferma, porque ciertamente tiene muchas cosas que decir. No dice nada. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto y deja que su rostro se caliente mientras Kakashi lo mira de esa manera desde la otra punta del sofá.

Gai sabe que ha perdido la línea difusa y delgada que yacía pintada sobre el suelo de la realidad actual.

No sabe de qué lado está parado. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está.

Delante de él las llamas se encienden, son cálidas, su luz lame su rostro y le susurra viejas palabras. El cuerpo desnudo de Kakashi sobre el fondo blanco, sobre los pétalos, respirando de forma uniforme mientras a él le tiemblan las piernas y no puede mirar hacia otro lado que no sea su desnudez. Esta vez una desnudez madura y formada. Un poco más indecente cada vez.

Kakashi le sonríe, el sonido de su sonrisa parece crujir. Es su pecho el que se hunde por un peso. El patrón de sus dientes, tan familiar y desconocido, tentándolo al lado. Es tan inusual como equilibrado al suyo.

Quiere que Kakashi deje de sonreírle de esa manera, quiere que cierre la boca, quiere que no lo halague, que no lo escuche, que no lo toque por el hombro, que no lo abrace, que se vaya.

Reza para que se aleje. Reza para que no vea detrás de su fachada y entienda que lo ha arruinado todo.

El sentimiento se repite, es una extraña película de terror que se rebobina incansable en su cabeza y se ve a sí mismo en la cumbre del árbol asomándose a los baños.

Es él de nuevo con un trozo de su ropa contra su nariz mientras se frotaba en su cuarto. Es de nuevo tarde en la noche y es de nuevo su nombre grabado.

Es de nuevo Kakashi. Al mismo tiempo, se trata sobre _otro_ lado de Kakashi, otra cara, otra faceta, otro tiempo que no tiene nada que ver con él y aun así es sincero y auténtico. Más auténtico que su nombre viejo y desgarbado marcado sobre la pintura en la pared.

Sentado a su lado, Gai escucha aun el eco de sus pensamientos.

Sakumo se ha ido esta vez. Es por eso que, cuando le habla, cuando lo abraza por la espalda, Gai sabe que se ha equivocado. Lo ha arruinado.

De pie en la escalera de la casa, en el filo de la puerta de la habitación, Kakashi le hace un gesto y dice que se acerque en silencio.

Gai se inclina, desata sus correas, desata todas esas cuerdas de la chamarra y se queda mirando a aquel que cree que es su hijo con una mirada que no corresponde a un padre. Que no debería corresponder a nadie.

Kakashi acaricia su rostro. La caricia no es para él, la sonrisa no es para él, la manera en la que lo mira, en la que le dice que se quede, en la que pide su ayuda. Nada es para él. Y sin embargo, todo lo toma, como haría un egoísta.

Es la versión aniñada de Kakashi la que lo toma por los hombros desde atrás, la que tira de su abrazo, la que sujeta su mano. Es Kakashi siendo un hijo. Es Sakumo siendo un muerto. Es Gai siendo un monstruo.

Recostado en el mismo lugar Gai lo abraza. Todo está mal.

Es la cercanía la que tira de ambos. Es la persecución de más recuerdos, de más pasado, de sentimientos cruzados. Es la forma en la que Gai desentierra sus recuerdos con los dedos de sus manos. No puede llevarlo. No puede controlarlo. Al final de cuentas, él seguía siendo él.

Era Kakashi el que necesitaba esa actuación. Pero había sido Gai el que la terminó creyendo.

Como si hubiera sido una red, Gai había caído dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo confundida de como continuarlo o si continuarlo, siento que perdí a los personajes en algún lugar xD


End file.
